<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>alone by Marksfabulousbutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566446">alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt'>Marksfabulousbutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dead People, Gen, Hallucinations, Mental Health Issues, Psychological Trauma, Talking To Dead People</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They only asked a question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Diaz &amp; Esteban Diaz, Daniel Diaz &amp; Sean Diaz, Esteban Diaz &amp; Sean Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What I'm about to say is relevant because of the prevalent racism in LIS2. ACAB AND BLM. PERIOD. NO DEBATE ABOUT IT. (June 6, 2020)</p><p>Okay, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's with the bleach blond hair?" Daniel freezes, hands shaking as he holds onto the sink. "Yeah, enano, not that you don't look good in it." Daniel turns on the faucet, cupping the water to flush it on his face.</p><p>"Oh, come on, enano, we only asked a question. Don't ignore us." Daniel scrubs his face harder, ignoring the voices, rubbing his face harder. "Daniel, is something wrong?" He shuts off the tap, grabbing the hand towel off the rack and wiping his face.</p><p>"Daniel, talk to us, we're your familia! We want to know if you're okay!" "You're not alive." He whispers, finally turning to face them. They look at each other. "What do you-" "YOU'RE DEAD." Daniel shouts, but immediately softens, tears brimming his eyes. "You're both dead, and I can't do anything about it."</p><p>When Daniel looks back, blinking away his tears, there's blood dripping from their wounds, from their eyes, their faces. He chokes, holding his mouth. "Enano, seriously, we aren't dead." Blood drips down his chin as he speaks, spatters on the floor.</p><p>Daniel can't breath as he slides down against the wall. "Papá... Sean..." "Daniel, mijo, are you okay?" "No no nonono, don't get any closer-" Daniel cries out when they crowd him, when they stand their with their bloodied faces, their bloodied hands.</p><p>"You did this to us."</p><p>Somehow this was worst than the coddling.</p><p>"DADDY, SEAN, PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" "Look at what you did. Look at what happened to us." Daniel hiccuped, pulling his legs into his body, covering his face. The whispers of guilt, of pain, of sorrow filled his ears. Every voice that he hurt following him like a puppy.</p><p>"Look at us, Enano." It was the loudest, and Daniel looked up.</p><p>He was alone. There wasn't blood on the floor, and there was no parody of his family torturing him.</p><p>He was alone.</p><p>In every definition.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>